Unicorn Clan Spells
Unicorn Clan spells were developed by the Unicorn Clan and their shugenja were reluctant to pass their secrets. Way of the Unicorn, p. 104 Air Spells * The Tenjin's Ear spell gave the caster the true meaning of a gaijin tongue. Book of Air, p. 188 Earth Spells * The Not This Day! spell was keyed to specific individual, and the scroll was written in that person's blood, who willingly bleeded it. When cast, the target became with his doom and gave his life for the sake of the family name. Water Spells * The Ashim's Rainbow Shield summoned a multicolored shield which granted protection. Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 48 * The Curse of Lost Youth, Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 47 the Ra'Shari curse. Curse of Lost Youth (LBS - Black Hand, Black Heart Boxtext) * The Dance of the Unicorn summoned a purifying swirling mist which washed the air clean of smoke, dust, and poisons. If the shugenja moved, the mist moved with him. * The Horse's Nose gave the shugenja a sense of smell equal to that of a horse. Way of the Unicorn, p. 105 * The Master of the Iron Book called the Lords of Death's attention upon the target. Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 86 * The Penetrating Drop spell allowed a target to let his Water seeped into a target material and broke it or otherwise ruin it. * The Ride Through the Night spell allowed a target horse to run at a gallop for the duration of the spell or until dawn. It did not need food, water, or rest. Way of the Unicorn, pp. 105-106 * The Seed of Qanon allowed the caster and the target to share their souls. Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 49 * The Speed of the Waterfall doubled the speed of the target as long as it run downhill. Way of the Unicorn, p. 106 * The When Two Become One spell merged the spirits of a horse and its rider. The rider controlled the body of the horse as if it were his own. The rider could attack with the horse's hoofs. * The Wonderful Origami Furoshiki spell allowed the shugenja to fold a cubic yard of objects into a bundle merely half a cubic foot in size. He used a special silk furoshiki sack. * The World is Not Heavy spell helped the target to recognize that the material world was but illusion, and did not weigh upon the eter spirit, so that the target was not at all encumbe by whatever he was carrying. * The Yuki's Blessing spell freezed water into a thick, flat bridge of ice, enable to cross streams. Way of the Unicorn, pp. 106-107 Fire Spells * The Burning Sands spell summoned a wall of flame from the ground. Way of the Unicorn, p. 107 Air Spells * The Four Winds' Favor spell caused the air Kami to carry sounds to the shugenja's ears. * The Gate to Nowhere spell summoned a great gate to nothing, which looked like a black disk. Way of the Unicorn, p. 108 * The Roaming the Wide Plains spell gave horse and rider both the speed and persistence of the winds, and they could move at a trot without food or water. * The Teleportation spell moved objects from one location to another within the shugenja's line of sight. Multi Element Spells * The Burning the Lifeblood spell that burned the blood of the target. Way of the Shugenja, p. 74 Category:Secret spells Category:Unicorn Clan Spells